Curled Ever After
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Sequel to Curled, My Little Tangled. The day has come! Pinkie and Cheese are finally getting married! Opal and Gummy are happy for them but they loose the rings! Will they get back in time or will the kingdom explode like they think?


"This is the day my life ended…." Cheese Sandwich whispers.

"Cheese." Pinkie sighs

"But don't worry! This is actually a very sil-"

"Cheese! I think everybody's read the original, let's just tell this story." The princess giggled

"Fine. This is the story of the happiest day of my life!"

"Our wedding day. We were partying for weeks beforehand and did after too. Everyone was dying to get a glimpse at my new party tank… I mean us!"

"Everything was perfect! And we got to slam our faces into a piece of cake, that was the best part of the after party."

"Yeah… It was perfect, sorta…" Cheese lautghed.

Iron Will the minotaur played the wedding march and looked to the door. Meanwhile, Opalacence was walking down with much laziness with a pillow with the golden rings on it strapped to her back. Gummy had settled on her head and was  
gnawing on the flower basket he was in charge of. The petals came out. Opal sniffed one in then snorted it out. Young Sweetie Belle turned around and gasped. Her friends, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, and Sliver Spoon looked and gasped as  
well. Suddenly, the music stopped and Iron Will flug a ax so a colt would play "Here Comes The Bride" on his harmonica.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a beautiful wedding dress and had her crown and a very long train on it. She smiled.

"Wow." Said the minster.

"Wow." Cheese whispered

"Wow! Doesn't she look pretty!" Pip creid.

Cheese pushed him away and the princess started to walk down the aisle with her father. She waved to Cheese who was still staring at her in awe. Pinkie giggled and joined him at the altar. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today  
to celebrate the joining of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich in marriage."

As Gummy and Opal watched, tears came down from Gummy's expressionless eyes. Flower petals came out of the basket and Opal accidentally sniffed one in in. She gave a small sneeze and the rings want rocketing from her back. The two animals  
looked at each other and then back at the couple. "And live their lives together in everlasting peace." Finished the minister. "May I have the rings?" They turned to the empty pillow and Pinkie Pie gasped. "Those were my grandmother's  
rings!" The Queen cried, standing from her chair. "We're all gonna blow up!" Pinkie screeched. Cheese looked at her. "How do yo-"

And at that moment, the castle exploded.

Opal and Gummy were out of their imagination. They heard the minister still going and Cheese glanced back at them and they gave nervous smiles. He nodded and turned away. The two slipped outside in a panic.

The two ran to a balcony and watched in horror as the rings toppled off. They dived after them.

Gummy hopped after his mistress's ring and right into a bowl of jello. A young servant turned to it. She screamed and the alligator hopped out. He saw the ring and lazily stuck out his tongue, catching it but his tongue had stuck to the ice sculpture  
nearby of Pip for some reason.

Opal ran after the other ring. It took her right through a tuxedo cart, a shoe cart and makeup. She stopped in confusion when a female cat, fainted at the sight of her. Opal found out the ring was underneath another cart. She tried  
to get it with her tongue like Gummy, but that wasn't working.

Back to the baby alligator, he struggled to release himself. He did so but the ice sculpture of Pip went flying.

Opal had finally got the ring in her lips and she was suprised when the ice sculpture landed on the wagon she was sitting on and sent her rocketing through the sky.

In the castle, the vows were still going on. Unknown to the audience, Opal went flying past the window. The princess turned slightly when her tail twitched. Somewhere close, something was going to fall.

And that Opal did, right into the wedding carige. She saw the ring roll past her and moved the carriage.

Gummy ran past it after the other ring and it flung into a little filly's lantern, with went to the sky. The alligator followed to find it in a swarm of identical twins of itself.

Opal got her ring but flung right into multiple party cannons being sold. The biggest one fired off and a stallion gasped. "That's the signal! Release the doves!" He cried.

"There's the doves, release the lanterns!" A servant yelled.

As the lanterns were released, Gummy saw the one the ring was attached to. He grabbed it.

Opal saw she had the ring on her claw and smiled. Once again, horror struck as a balcony flung her off the carriage.

Gummy was confused as Opal went past him. Suddenly, the doves went past and he dropped the ring in surprise. The ring bounced off so many things. Then a hook and on a dove's claw.

The hook loosened and sent barrels into more barrels of grape juice, exploding them…. of course.

Opal landed again and saw the ring still with her. Gummy landed nearby. The cat turned and saw the grape juice. She ran, scooping up Gummy. The alligator turned to the other ring.

They ran and ran, until they saw their fate. A baker accidentally set a huge oven on fire.

Opal looked up and smiled. She leaped up and grabbed a string of banners, which sent them towards the doves.

Gummy only blinked epically. He put out his arm but missed. He and Opal stared in horror as they went down.

Gummy fired out his tongue and got the ring! In his throat. He licked his lips but Opal hacked it out. They smiled at the two rings then fell right into a tar factory.

Pinkie and Cheese smiled at each other and the minister finally finished. "And in everlasting peace. May I have the rings?" They turned and Pinkie Pie gasped. Opal and Gummy were covered in tar but we're proud of their work. After  
a few seconds of staring, they pushed the pillow forword and the couple stepped back. Pinkie held back giggles and Cheese quickly snatched the rings away and he handed his own to Pinkie. They still stared at the pets but slipped the rings with were  
on chains over each other's heads and sighed in relief. "I… I now pronounce you mare and colt…" The minister smiled. "You may kiss." Pinkie grinned and tackled Cheese in a passionate kiss with which he returned.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Opal and Gummy nodded to each other and sat down. That pushed a cart with cake out the door. "I don't know about anypony else but I'm ready to smash my face into cake!" Pinkie said in a sing-song voice. The pets gasped.

* * *

 **I had the idea to do this for a while even before finishing the original. And I needed a break from being stumped on ideas for my other stories.**


End file.
